Silas the Rabbit
Silas the Rabbit ist ein 25-jähriger Sozialarbeiter in Central City, der vor dieser Tätigkeit ein Mitglied von Babylonem war. Durch die spätere Ablehnung derer Ideologie floh er vor der Gemeinschaft und wird von ihnen gesucht. Er ist ein sensibler Typ, wenn es um seine Gesundheit geht und besitzt in dem Sinne auch einige Komplexe. Geschichte Aussehen 'Kleidung' Persönlichkeit Silas ist an sich ein friedlicher und ruhiger Zeitgenosse, der eine erwachsene Aura ausstrahlt und sozial auch sehr engagiert ist, da ihn die Gemeinschaft und die Politik sehr interessiert. Dadurch zeigt er eine sehr offene und interessierte Art mit anderen zu reden und umzugehen, was anfangs sympathisch, doch auch bedrängend wirken kann, was er nicht mutwillig meint. Er spricht im Allgemeinfall sehr freundlich und formell, was seine reife Erscheinung und sein reifes Denken nach Außen hin widerspiegelt. Er spricht seine persönliche Meinung meist direkt ohne Scheu aus. Er paraphrasiert diese dennoch oft, wenn diese Meinung direkt sein Gegenüber betrifft, damit seine Gedankengänge mehr Wirkung auf sein Gegenüber haben und dementsprechend auch nicht barsch klingen sollen. Im generellen Umgang mit seinen Mitmobianern zeigt er sich uneigennützig und unvoreingenommen, beruht sich aber gerne auf Fakten, die seine Sichtweise zu anderen ändern kann. Bei Abschweifungen seiner erwarteten Reaktionen und Verhaltensweisen anderer bleibt er stets gefasst und lässt sich durch plötzlich eintretenden Situationen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Seine Sprechweise ist jedoch sehr ausdrucksvoll, weshalb er Wörter in seinen Sätzen gerne mal Leben verleiht und diese auch anders betont, als andere, was auch hier seine direkte Art und Weise verdeutlicht. Es kann arrogant wirken, wie er etwas beschreibt und welche Wort- und Lautwahl er nutzt, doch meint es keinesfalls verletzend und möchte bloß die Wichtigkeit bestimmter Floskeln hervorheben. Demnach macht er sich keine großen Gedanken darum, wenn bei ihm durchschnittliche Sätze falsch aufgefasst werden, weil er selbst weiß, dass sie keine schlechten Absichten aufweisen. Das, was fremd auf andere wirkt, ist die Tatsache, dass er sich um seine Gesundheit sorgt. So beschäftigt er sich sehr mit der Anatomie und mögliche Folgen von bestimmten Beschäftigungen. Silas besitzt einiges an Komplexen in irgendeiner Art und Weise krank zu werden und passt daher meist auf was er tut. Es ist nicht selten, dass er bspw. kein Fast Food isst und nicht nur in seiner Wohnung aufzufinden ist und nichts tut, weil er dies mehr als ungesund empfindet. Bei Verletzungen oder körperlichen Beschwerden jeder Art wird er schnell unruhig und es stört ihn sehr, doch schiebt von außen hin nie Panik, trotz allem dass er immer vom Schlimmsten ausgeht und die Störung am liebsten schnellstmöglich entfernen will. Dies beeinträchtigt seine Konzentration sehr und durch die starke Beobachtung seines Körpers im Nachhinein verschlimmern sich seine Symptome meist. Silas ist demnach kein unbeschriebenes Blatt bei Ärzten, zu denen er sich viel zu oft wendet und man muss sich stark als Freund auf seine Wünsche und Anliegen richten. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Sehen' Silas besitzt eine starke Sehschwäche, sodass er ohne seine Brille nur noch grobe Umrisse und Farben erkennen kann. Dementsprechend fällt ihm das Sehen in weite Distanzen ohne Brille sehr schwer und es wäre nicht von Vorteil für ihn diese zu verlieren, traut sich jedoch auch nicht Kontaktlinsen zu tragen. 'Heilung und Regeneration' Im Allgemeinen ist Silas sehr anfällig auf weitere Folgen, wenn er Verletzungen oder Krankheiten erleidet und es braucht bei ihm länger als bei anderen, bis Wunden verheilt sind und sich erholt. Als kleines Kind hat ihn das sehr belastet und er hat sich dadurch selbst eingeschränkt, was eventuell mit seinen heutigen Komplexen zu tun haben könnte. Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Dichten' Sein Lieblingshobby ist das Dichten, wobei er sich sehr auf politische Lyrik fokussiert. Durch sein allgemeines Interesse an die Gesellschaft und die verschiedenen politischen Richtungen auf Mobius, kann er besonders gut seine Meinung wiederspiegeln und es fließt ihm quasi durch die Hand, wenn er die Zusammenhänge erklärt. Doch auch andere Lyrik Genres wie Dinggedichte, Liebeslyrik oder auch Limericks fallen ihm nicht schwer, sowie unterschiedliche Gedichtformen. Die Gedichte liegen jedoch meist privat in seinen Unterlagen, außer sie sind für andere Personen gedacht. 'Lesen' Silas ist ebenfalls sehr interessiert daran verschiedene Bücher zu lesen, wobei er Klassik eher bevorzugt. Er hat schon einiges an Büchern gelesen und dies in eher langsamem Tempo, weshalb er ein breitbandiges Wissen verfügt. Wenn er normale Bücher liest, liest er sich oft jeden Satz zwei Mal durch, bevor er zum Nächsten geht. Dies tut er aber nur bei Büchern, weshalb es seine Zeit dauert, bis er ein Buch zu Ende gelesen hat, was nichts mit der Schwere der Satzkonstruktionen zusammenhängt. Für ihn ist es eine Abwechslung zu lesen und er findet, dass er sich sprachlich dadurch sehr fortbildet, wobei ihn der Gedanke einfallsreich und fantasievoll zu sein weniger relevant ist. Beziehungen ---- 'Familie' ---- ''Augustin the Rabbit Silas hat eine hohe Achtung gegenüber seinem Bruder und respektiert ihn sehr, auch wenn man dies mit der mehr kumpelhaften Einstellung äußerlich wenig erkennt. Es war auch erst durch Augustin möglich, dass sich Silas relativ leichter als zuvor gedacht von Babylonem lösen konnte und das dadurch, dass sie heimlichen Kontakt aufbauten und Augustin mit ihm plante. Dieses Ereignis ist auch eines der Gründe wieso das gute Verhältnis zwischen den beiden stärker geworden und auch mehr durch Vertrauen und Unterstützung geprägt ist. Silas hat keine Probleme mit der Veränderung seines Bruders, weil es ihn wenig angeht und er im Hintergedanken auch weiß, dass sich deren Beziehung niemals ändern wird. Natalja the Sea Bunny Gegenüber Natalja hat Silas wenig Bedenken und hat auch mit ihr mehr Kontakt als zu seinem Bruder. Er hat ein gutes Gefühl bei ihr und sieht sie auch als stolze und freundliche Frau an, mit der man eine enge Freundschaft pflegen kann. Silas besitzt die gleiche Einstellung zu ihr wie zu Augustin und ist auch froh, dass sie ein Teil der Familie ist, wodurch er sie auch oft und gerne als Schwester bezeichnet. Er hilft ihr sehr gerne und sie ist für ihn auch eine gute Gesprächspartnerin. ---- 'Freunde' ---- Marlene Wilson Silas hat eine enge Beziehung zu ihr aufgebaut, seitdem sie sich auf einer Feier kennengelernt haben. Er kannte sie vorher durch ihrer Arbeit bei den Medien, doch hat ihr nicht sehr viel Beachtung geschenkt, bis sie sich auf der Feier näher kamen und er Interesse an ihr zeigte. Nach mehreren Treffen und Momenten der Unternehmungen hat er sich schließlich in sie verliebt und ist schon seit einiger Zeit ein Paar mit Marlene. Er hat bei ihr das Gefühl, dass sie ihn erst recht für seine Eigenschaften liebt und daher auch so sein kann wie er ist, was auch ihre Beziehung stärkt. Silas liebt ihren gutmütigen und intelligenten Charakter, der dazu dominante Züge besitzt, weil Marlene immer das bekommen will, was sie möchte. Er versucht ihr gerecht zu sein und will ihr daher immer das Beste vom Besten geben, dementsprechend frustriert ist er auch, wenn er dies nicht schafft und besitzt daher das Gefühl, alles für Marlene tun zu müssen. Silas plant, Marlene demnächst standesamtlich zu heiraten und ihr somit einen Antrag zu machen. Nevra Chemberlain Calvin Oakley ---- 'Bekannte' ---- Anne the Dormouse Leolas Geyer ---- 'Feinde' ---- Babylonem Themesong Zitate Trivia *Er spezialisiert sich bei seiner Arbeit auf Jugendliche. *Silas' Lieblingsfarbe ist Weiß. *Es ist seltener ihn ohne als mit Maske anzutreffen. **Diese trägt er zum Schutz vor Krankheiten, sowie sich unkenntlicher vor den Mitgliedern Babylonems zu machen und um seine Narben am Kinn zu verstecken. *Als Kind hat ihn das Ticken von Uhren beruhigt. *Silas hat an seinem Nacken entlang ein Tattoo von einem löchrigen Schmetterling. *Er besitzt einen gültigen Waffenschein, weil er meint, dies sichert ihn vor "Unannehmlichkeiten". *Seine Stimme ist recht kraftvoll und tief. *Er vermeidet es auf seiner linken Seite zu schlafen, weil er Angst hat, sein Herz zu belasten. *Für ihn sind Kopfhörer sehr lästig und schädlich, weshalb er diese nie nutzt. *Silas sollte von seinen Eltern den Namen "Genesis" bekommen, als sie sich letztendlich für einen anderen Namen mit "akzeptablerer" Bedeutung entschieden. *Sein Drachenpiercing ist ein Clip, weshalb er diesen ohne ein Ohrloch befestigen kann. *Silas hat eine Sammlung mit unterschiedlichen Briefpapieren. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' Pistole *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' Pistole, Gesichtsmaske, Fläschchen Desinfektionsmittel *'Persönliche Ziele:' hohe Stelle in seinem Beruf und Babylonem schwächen *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,82 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' atheistisch *'Sprachliche Muster:' direkt, gefasst, selbst überzeugt, expressiv *'Gewohnheiten:' Gesichtsmaske tragen, Desinfizierung, Training *'Ängste:' schwer zu erkranken *'Namensbedeutung:' "der von Gott Erbetene" oder "Wald" *'Geburtsdatum:' 1. November *'Sexuelle Orientierung:''' heterosexuell Kategorie:Hase Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mobius Neutral Kategorie:Babylonem Kategorie:Mobius